The ability to detect specific nucleic acid sequences in a sample has resulted in new approaches in diagnostic and predictive medicine, environmental, food and agricultural monitoring, molecular biology research, and many other fields.
Additional methods, especially methods that allow detection of many targets and/or the analysis of many samples simultaneously across a broad range of concentrations in a sample would be of great benefit.